Repulse 01: New Miission
by Darkholm
Summary: The USS Repulse is returning to McKinley Station for a minor refit and upgrade. One of her officers has a bit of a surprise waiting for them. Comments welcome and encouraged.


**April 2298**

"Thrusters to station keeping on my mark," a Human male with the rank of Commander says from the Command Chair.

"Thrusters ready for station keeping sir," a Tellarite male Lieutenant says from the helm station.

A check of a display on the command chair and the man turns to a dark-skinned Human female behind his right shoulder. "Sure you don't want to do this?"

She smiles. "I'm sure. I trust you with my ship."

"What ever you say, Captain," he replies before returning to the task at hand. "Mr. Tarz…5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - Mark."

A tap of controls before the Tellarite responds, "Station keeping sir, _Repulse_ holding position."

A Vulcan female, also a Lieutenant says from the Nav Station, "Docking clamps moving in. Contact in ten seconds." A short wait then a muffled sound goes through the ship. "Docking clamps secure."

"Thank you T'Prall." The man turns to the Engineering Station. "Secure all systems, Mr. Simpson."

The Human male there nods and taps some controls. "All engines off-line sir. Ships systems shutting down, transferring environmental to Space-Dock."

"I think that's all we can do," the man in the center seat says. "Secure from stations, time for a little vacation. Dismissed."

As the rest of the bridge crew files out into the turbo-lift, the man stands to face the woman. "So now we have three months of making sure the dock-hounds don't over-refit us."

"Well that's not a problem for now. Since we're alone I have something to tell you."

"You're not retiring, I know you too well."

"I would think after thirty years serving off and on together you would. No, it's kind of a present."

"Given your penchant for springing surprises I'm shivering in fear."

A musical laugh from her, then she reaches into a pocket in her tunic. "This one is half delight and half head-ache Keiran."

She holds her hand out and he looks at what is laying there. "Oh you have to be joking."

"If you don't want it, I'm sure I can convince Command to take it back."

"You would too, mischievous woman that you are," he says as he takes the offered item. "Me…a Captain."

"You've earned it, here and on _Ticonderoga_."

"So I guess this means I need to pack up my personal items."

A smile and shake of her head. "I'm the one being transferred. They're putting me into Starfleet Intelligence. Giving me a 'survey ship'."

"So you're saying…"

"_Repulse_ is yours Keiran. I am taking most of the Command Crew with me, so you'll have to fill in holes, as well as about third of the crew."

"That's the downside I guess. Have to fill the old girl back up again."

"Well, not immediately. There is that three months of refit work to do and who knows when new orders will be cut."

"You did say most of the Command Crew. Leaving me who?"

"Sord and Vaire, and of course you, my former Exec."

"At least you're doing that much for me." A grin from him. "Mind using your pull at Command to grant me a request?"

"If I can," she says then chuckles. "I know what you're going to ask, and yes I think I can swing that."

"Then I'd be in your debt again. How many is that I own you?"

"I stopped counting long ago. You worry about choosing who you want in the other positions. I'll handle this one as my last official act as Commanding Officer."

"Thanks Nyota. Though I think everyone will be sad to lose your singing."

"You'll just have to make up for it. You're not bad yourself, though that Irish accent of yours seems to help."

"Thanks, I think," he rues as she chuckles. "Come on, we got time before they need me and I'm not putting this on till I know if you can swing that favor or not." He pockets the Captain's insignia and winks at her.

"Fair enough. Come on, I'm buying."

"McClairan's?"

"Why not, maybe one of my last orders to you will be to get up on the stage and sing something in Gaelic."

"Evil, cruel woman." She nods with a smile and he chuckles. "Alright, just because you asked."

They head into the turbolift and the lights on the bridge fade as the computer recognizes that no one is present to need them.

#

An Andorian female with the rank of Lt. Commander sits quietly in a chair. Behind a desk sits an Efrosian female Lieutenant.

A chime beeps and the Efrosian taps a spot on her desk. "Yes sir?"

"Send Commander Shran in, Tris."

"Yes sir." She taps the spot again and nods to the Andorian.

The tall, lithe woman stands and moves to the door just to the side of the Lieutenant and goes through.

Behind a larger desk sits a human male with the rank of Vice Admiral. "Come in Mr. Shran, take a seat."

"Thank you Admiral Malone," she says as she sits down across the desk from the chief of Starfleet Personnel.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here instead of receiving new orders by com." A dip of her head and he smiles. "Since your ship just made dock I thought I'd be a little personal in this."

He taps a spot on his desk and reads a file that appears. "Three years science officer on your current ship, two years on the _Asimov_ and two teaching at the Academy before that. All your superiors speak highly of your knowledge and the ability to coordinate and delegate."

He looks up at her. "Those are the marks of someone ready to move on to bigger things."

"Sir?" she asks, her antenna rearing back slightly.

"I'm saying Commander that the fleet has need for people who can coordinate things on ships so smoothly that their Captain doesn't have to worry."

Her antenna stand straight up and he grins. "There's a ship with a new Captain that needs a first officer. Promotion to full Commander is immediate." With that he pulls a Commander's badge and a data chip from his tunic pocket and slides them over to her. "Your full orders are on the chip. Congratulations Commander, just don't screw up."

"I'll do my best Admiral," she says, her antenna now in an S-curve. She picks up the data chip and pockets it, then replaces her own rank insignia with the new. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me, Mr. Shran. You did the work and your Captains appreciated it. Now go on and get to your new assignment, you're needed pretty much immediately."

She stands, takes an Attention stance for a moment, then walks back out, the tips of her antenna weaving a pattern for a few moments before they stop and a slightly sad look appears on her face.

In her quarters, she's packing a bag when the door opens. "What are you up to?" an Irish accented voice asks.

She looks to see a Human male leaning up in the doorway. "I got a new assignment Keiran, a promotion as well." She turns slightly to show her shoulder tab.

"Well deserved," a second voice says as a dark-skinned Human female moves into the open doorway. "But haven't you read your orders yet?"

"What need Captain. The Admiral was specific enough. New Captain needs an Exec. You're hardly new at the job and Keiran is your Exec."

The male looks at the person sharing the doorway with him. "She's usually so thorough Nyota."

"Must be the excitement of promotion. Rattled her brain a little."

"What are you two talking about, begging your pardon Captain."

"Better read those orders, Vaire," the male says.

Her antenna point straight at him for a moment, then she pulls the data chip from her pocket and inserts it into her IRRD. She begins to read the display and her antenna go straight up. "But this says _Repulse,_" she says looking at the pair.

The man turns slightly to show his own shoulder tab. "Yes, it does, doesn't it."

She stares at the Captain's insignia on his uniform then at the woman. "Captain Uhura. Are they benching you?"

A delighted laugh from the Human woman. "Not at all. I'm being given the _Hermes_."

The Andorian's antenna pull back. "That's an SFI ship."

"Yes it is. I think they have plans for me."

She looks back to the man then walks up to him. "So you're my new Captain."

"Think you can handle the job of keeping me in line?"

A slight smile crosses her lips. "Considering that your wife told me to do just that when she found out that we were assigned together before this last trip, I'll just assume she'll request it again."

"My wife and my former girlfriend conspiring against me. If I could make it stick I'd have you both up on charges."

Nyota is trying hard not to laugh. "Sometimes I think you two got married instead of him and Kia."

A slightly sad look from Vaire. "It wouldn't have worked…for one main reason."

Keiran nods. "Aye, though we could have forgotten about that."

Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek. "Then you wouldn't have Brenna and I'd be out a heart-daughter."

He covers her hand with his. "There is that, and it's partially because of you she turned out as well as she did."

"Enough of being maudlin'," Uhura says. "Come on, lets celebrate before I have to leave for _Hermes_ and you two get bogged down in details."

#

Eight people sit around a conference table. Keiran and Shran, newly minted Captain and his Exec exchange a glance before turning to the other six.

Keiran breaks the silence. "As you all know, Captain Uhura has stripped us of a third of the crew and most of the department heads. As the assistant heads, other than Nurse Vatall and excluding Sord who's been our Tactical Officer," A large, reptilian wearing the rank of Lt Commander on his abbreviated uniform nods. "It's up to you to keep the re-fit running on schedule."

"Until we're pushed aside by the new heads once they're assigned you mean sir," a Caitian female Lieutenant says.

Vaire's antenna start quivering as she says, "Well, once the new heads are put in, then everyone else in the department will have to be on their best behavior M'Rael."

"Understood Exec," a female Human Lieutenant says. "Any idea of how long it will be?"

"Oh very soon I'm afraid Ms. Frazier," Keiran says. "Much sooner than you might think."

"Then why this briefing sir?" a female Efrosian Lieutenant asks.

"Let's get down to it and you'll understand." He turns to a Tellarite, also a Lieutenant. "Mr. Graz, your work as Chief Simpson's second has been exemplary. Unfortunately Chief Engineer is a Lieutenant Commander's slot and I couldn't get Admiral Malone to issue a waiver nor promote you out of zone. I trust you'll continue to do your very excellent work and accept who ever I get to take over."

"I understand sir and I'll try," the gravel voice says.

A nod and Keiran turns to Vatall. "With Nyota taking Dr. Kirash and the other two rotating off, you're going to have to manage the upgrades in Medical until we replace all three. I know you're capable but until your own training is complete, as I know you're working on it, you can't be one of the doctors yet."

A slight flutter of wings as the Aurelian swoops her neck. "To be expected Captain."

"Sord," Keiran says as he looks at someone who appears to be out of Earth's Jurassic Period. "You're already department head but since Vaire and I both moved up, I'm short a second officer. That's going to be you now."

The reptilian bares a double row of shark-like teeth and merely nods.

A chuckle from Keiran and he looks at the Caitian. "M'Rael, Science Officer is normally a Lieutenant Commander's slot and you don't have the seniority to be promoted yet."

"I understand sir," she says. "I'll do my best to keep things moving until someone replaces Commander Shran there."

"Are you going to let me finish?" he asks. Her ears lay back and she nods. "I did say normally. Unlike Engineering it's not a hard requirement and I did get the waiver there. Science Chief M'Rael."

Her ears go straight up and her tail starts twitching. "Thank you sir."

Vaire speaks up. "You've done a fine job as my second the past two years. Your skills and willingness to learn new things earned you that."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," the Caitian says, fur fluffing up slightly.

Keiran chuckles and turns to the last two. "Both of you have proved to us that you're ready to move up. So Zan is Chief of Communications and Janitha is Chief of Operations and my Helm Officer."

Both women, one Human the other Efrosian nod, the Human smiling widely.

"Now, we got a lot of work to do and Vaire is in overall charge of that. I'll be handling crew replacements so that's off her pile. I'm going to be back and forth between here and Headquarters quite often, so do the best you can, the job I know each of you is capable of."

The other six nod, some smiling in the way of their people with the exception of Vatall who couldn't and Zan who didn't. "Dismissed." They file out and the two top officers are left.

"I think they were shocked," Vaire says.

"They shouldn't have been, they've all done an excellent job. I just wished Command had signed off on Graz or at least a waiver. He might have an abrasive personality but he's a damned good engineer."

"Yes and if we'd had a year more, Vatall could have been one of our Doctors. If wishes where horses, Keiran."

"You've learned Terran sayings quite well."

"Having dated you in the past and having you and Kia name me a surrogate parent when Brenna was born, it was a survival trait I needed to develop," she says with a slight smile.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I already have ideas for the last two senior officers."

"Should I be worried?"

He gives her a look and her antenna look at each other for an instant. "You just worry about making sure they don't break my ship while they're doing all those changes. It hasn't been that long since I was Exec. I think I remember how to manage personnel."

"If you get into trouble, you know where to find me," she says. Then after giving him a mischievous grin she heads out of the briefing room.

He stares at the door after it closes behind her with a chagrined look. "Exec for only three days and already she thinks she runs the place," he mutters. Then shakes his head and follows her out.

#

Keiran and Vaire are in the transporter room with a Lieutenant manning the console. "Surface signals ready for transport sir," the man says.

Kieran glances at the chrono then at Vaire. "0800 on the nose."

"Expected anything else?"

"Not really." Then to the man behind him, "Energize Mr Krannick."

A sparkle of light in the alcove and a tall man appears. "Welcome aboard _Repulse_ Mr. Stron," Keiran says.

"Thank you Captain."

"This is my Exec, Commander Shran." The Vulcan nods to her. "Since I have a meeting with Admiral Malone in just under a half hour, I'll leave her to give you a run down on the ship."

"No need Captain. Once I received my transfer orders I looked over the specifications and the current status of the refit operation."

"Well on the personnel in your section at least." Keiran turns to Vaire. "You have the ship Number One."

"I'll make sure the paint isn't scratched when you return," she says with a waver of her antenna.

A snicker from him. "I'd appreciate that." He looks at the transporter officer after he takes a position on a pad. "Headquarters Mr Krannick. Energize when ready."

A moment while the transporter operator confers with the ground then he nods. "Headquarters signals ready to receive Captain. Energizing."

Keiran disappears in a sparkle of light and Vaire nods to Stron. "Lets get you to your lair, Commander."

They head out and Stron looks at her. "It seems the Captain and you are well acquainted Commander."

A dip of her antenna. "Keiran and I have known each other for twenty-seven years Mr. Stron. We were even a pairing for a period back when we were both JGs."

A slightly raised eyebrow. "Not bonded though?"

"There were…complications. I am friends with his wife and kisterm to their daughter."

"Non-related pseudo-parent if I understand the Andorian concept correctly," he says.

"Yes, Humans call it 'god-parent', someone they trust to raise the child if both parents become deceased."

"A logical action when one or both is in a dangerous trade and Starfleet is far from a prosaic career."

"Since Kia is also Starfleet, they felt it was something they needed. Though now the child is grown and serves as an Ensign on a ship."

"An logical pursuit given the parents, and the designated alternate."

She smiles slightly at him and they make their way to Engineering where he's introduced to his assistant chief and she returns to the bridge to continue coordination of the work going on.

#

Keiran enters the inner sanctum of the Chief of Starfleet Personnel. "Captain O'Connor," Admiral Malone says, "sit down please."

He takes a seat across the desk from the older man. The Admiral looks at him for a moment, then begins. "Captain, I have to make sure of one thing. Why exactly are you asking for that particular officer as your Medical Chief?"

"Sir. Since the officer in question has just completed two years at Starfleet Medical as Admiral McCoy's personal assistant, they are the one most recently trained by him. Given that the Admiral's other former assistants are already assigned to other duties, they are currently the most qualified physician available for the mission we've been given."

"No other considerations came into your request?"

"No sir. If I could get McCoy I would have asked for him, but I think a Rear Admiral is a bit high to be a CMO. Dr. DeCoursey is qualified and currently between duty assignments."

The Admiral stares long and hard at the Captain across from him. Keiran doesn't flinch and finally Malone huffs. "You just better not make me regret this O'Connor."

"I wouldn't dream of it sir."

"Alright, your request is approved. Dismissed."

Keiran stands at attention for a moment then heads out, winking at the Efrosian Lieutenant at the outer desk. Once outside the building he pulls out his communicator and has himself transported from San Francisco to just outside a small home on the Dingle Peninsula, Ireland.

Walking in he sees a Human female with dark red hair just setting a meal on the table. "How did it go then?" she asks.

He walks over and wraps her in a hug. "Finally got that last little thing taken care of, so now it's smooth sailing," he says before kissing her cheek.

"Oh good, I know you've been fighting for that last one. I hope Vaire will be pleased."

"With the last senior member approved, I'm sure she will be thrilled and since it seems I got back right on time, shall we?"

A kiss between them and they sit down to dinner.

Not long after they start eating, the com-panel goes off with a stanza from _Home Again_ and he says, "I think you should get that."

She gives him a look, "It's just a message, not even a priority one. It can wait."

"Maybe it's your next assignment. Could be you got a ship, and we can rendezvous occasionally."

"What makes you think that Command is daft enough to put us that close to each other."

"Maybe they got a case of temporary insanity. Can't hurt to find out," he says with a grin.

She stares at him but his grin doesn't fade so she goes over to view the message.

He watches, the grin still in place, as she reads the screen, then she turns to look at him in annoyance. He just grins wider at her and she walks back over, muttering in Gaeilge, "Fuilteacha mbarra, go bhfuil an méid atá sé" (Bloody insane, that's what he is). She steps right up to his chair, "I think my first duty as CMO is to relieve my new CO right away before he does something incredibly stupid."

"If you did that, then you might end up tending to a Tellarite and not have anyone to cuddle up to." He pulls her down into his lap and gives her a very thorough kiss before saying, "Besides, didn't you tell me that during your last ship duty, you couldn't get warm when sleeping?"

There's a purse-lipped grin, "You are impossible, but you're also right." She snuggles in. "It'll be much warmer sleeping this time." Another kiss and she gets a soft look. "Twenty-three years of marriage and you still continue to surprise me at times."

#

**Launch**

"Captain's Log, Stardate 11090.3. The final dock personnel have left the ship and we are prepared to leave. We're well stocked on supplies for our year long mission to explore an entirely new sector and the crew is almost ecstatic over the couple little presents I managed to wrangle up for them. I am confident that we currently have the best crew in the fleet and that we're prepared for just about anything the universe cares to toss our way."

Keiran closes the log entry and looks at Keianna standing at his left shoulder. A smile between them and he turns back to the main screen. Zan blinks and says, "Captain, signal from the flag sir."

"My station Lieutenant," he says. She nods and the small viewscreen on one arm of his command chair comes to life. "John, wishing us well are you?" he asks the man with Captain's insignia on his own shoulder tab.

"More like saying it's about time. You know that I've been waiting four days to get in for maintenance and resupply?"

"Don't blame me for that. I didn't know that Command had put us at the top in priority."

"Well it's about time you got that compact tin can out of dock so they can work on a real starship."

"Hey, just because they saddled you with that lumbering hulk is no reason to get mean," Keiran says with a wink.

A chuckle from Captain Harriman, commanding officer of the _Enterprise-B._ "In any case, good to see you get a real mission. All they've had us do is run up and down the Romulan Neutral Zone."

"Well, given that you got the most capable ship for long range scanning in the fleet. It's only logical to have you where you can do the most good."

"Logic? From you? When the heck did you learn that?"

"A long time ago when I still in Security. Remember that I stood bridge detail quite often and since Spock was there…" Keiran gives a shrug.

"Kept it hidden for thirty years huh. Well, in any case. I do wish you luck and a safe return."

"Thanks John. If you're really nice maybe I'll have a planet named after you."

"Probably a rock with nothing but dust and pebbles given how some treat me."

"It wasn't your fault. Five years now and you still blame yourself. That's a long time to beat yourself up."

"You're probably the only one who served under him that doesn't blame me. Thanks."

"I never did. You take care John. Our launch time is coming up so I have to go."

"Be safe, Keiran, and kiss your wife for me."

"I will," he says as Kia leans into the pickup and blows a kiss at Harriman. He smiles back then breaks the signal.

"I ever tell you that he asked me if I was seeing anyone just after you and I started stepping out?" she quietly says to him.

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him for that," he jokes and she lightly swats his shoulder.

Then Vaire speaks up, "All stations show ready for departure, Captain."

"Thank you, Number One. Zan, request clearance to leave dock."

"Aye, sir," her wispy reply floats over. "_Repulse _to Dock Control, requesting clearance for departure."

She blinks then touches a control; the main screen wavers and a middle aged Vulcan appears. Everyone sits up straighter as Commander-Starfleet gives them clearance personally, "_U.S.S. Repulse_ from Command, you are cleared to depart. Good travels and safe return."

"We'll be back before you even miss us, Sir." The left corner of Admiral Starn's mouth twitches fractionally and he nods, then the screen clears to show free space before us. "Got a smile out of him, good omens," Keiran says to Kia. She snickers and he focuses on his Helm Officer. "Janitha...take us out."

"Aye, sir." She turns back to her controls and her hands move across her panel as she provides a running commentary. After a little bit she says, "Dock cleared, sir."

"You have our course, Mr T'Chral?"

"Aye, sir," the young Caitian male next to her says. "147 mark 5 till we leave the system, then 132 mark 6 all the way into unknown territory." He purrs that last.

"We'll be so far away we'd need a galactic map, transwarp and an Organian to get home in time for dinner," Keiran mutters to another snicker from Kia.

"One half impulse to warp boundary, Lieutenant, then we'll go to warp two till we pass the Oort Cloud."

Lt. Frazier acknowledges and _Repulse _leaps to twenty percent of light. Five seconds later, it passes the orbit of Luna. "Three hours to warp boundary sir," she reports.

Kia squeezes his shoulder and he looks up at her. She leans over, gives him a short kiss then heads to the turbo-lift.

"Vaire, Sord. Cruise mode." Sord gets a junior to replace him and both head out as well. He pulls out his IRRD and starts going through the lists and reports that piled up since last night. He also records his first under-way log entry.

"Captain's Log, Stardate 11090.37. _Repulse_ has cleared dock and is on course for Sector 227 for mapping and detailed examination of the systems there. As already planned, Commander Shran will have center seat for second shift while Second Officer Sord will have the bridge for third. The crew seems eager and ready, I only hope that Vaire and Kia have something to keep them that way for the six weeks it will take us to reach the border."

"Five minutes to warp, Captain," Lt Frazier says, pulling Keiran up from his paperwork. He puts his IRRD away and coms Stron in Engineering.

"Are we ready, Mr Stron?"

"Two minutes, Captain." It's precisely two minutes later when he comes back, "All systems nominal, sir. Warp speed at your discretion."

"Thank you, Chief." He looks at Frazier who's been watching his conversation with the head of Engineering, "You have the conn, Helm."

She smiles, nods and turns back to her panel. Taps a control, "All sections, engaging Warp Drive in thirty seconds." After providing an un-needed countdown while her and T'Chral coordinate settings, she moves the slider up slowly, reciting off the relative speed, "Point 6...point 7...point 8...point 9...point 95..." then the screen bursts into a million colors and rainbow streaks appear, then another color burst and the stars appear to move. "Warp one, sir."

A short pause as Keiran looks around. "Looks like the yard got it right," he mutters. "Ms. Frasier, once we exit the system, go to warp three till Mr. Stron clears us to punch it."

"Aye, sir."

When Vaire relieves him at 1500, he heads to Sick-Bay. He arrives to see Kia finish up the final baseline exam for one of the crew, then after she shoos the Ensign off, looks at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Here to try and convince me to squeeze you in, Keiran?"

"Well, if you have some spare moments."

"End of my day, love." She looks over at a diagnostic bed currently occupied with a Baneshian, with a Tellarite hovering over him. "Sick-bay is yours, Dr. Grolsh."

The officer in question wrinkles her snout in response then looks directly at Keiran, "I'll see you tomorrow at 1600, Captain." Then she turns back to her current science experiment as he looks at his wife with wide-eyed shock.

She takes his arm in hers and herds him out of sick-bay before responding to the silent question. "I can't even give the appearance of playing favorite with my husband, so you'll be examined by my second."

"This is payment for threatening you with a Tellarite CO, isn't it."

"Well if you want to fore-go Grolsh, our intern B'Trol is free from 0930 to 1015."

He stares down and her grin is threatening to split her skull apart. "You're a cruel and evil woman, do you know that?"

She giggles, "Of course I know. I also know it's one of the reasons you keep me around."

His face softens. "Well that and antics and snuggling and you're a very good cook."

She chuckles again, "Antics, is it. Is that what you call what we did Sunday eve?" They're coming up on a pair of Lieutenants and the junior officers look back as if not believing what they're hearing the CO and CMO discuss.

"Well, I could call it something else, but not in public," he chuckles, "I might get arrested."

Kia snickers and both junior officers stare at their superiors. Keiran looks straight at them and says, "You just wait till you've been married for twenty-three years and see what your discussions sound like, hmmm?"

Both lads blush and head through one of the doors relegated to quarters. Keiran glances at the two nameplates above the entry buzzer and mutters, "Well, if they don't want separate quarters, no one is forcing them."

Keianna looks at him with a purse-lipped grin, "You're absolutely terrible, do you know that?"

"Of course I know, it's one of the reasons you keep me around," he says with a wink.

She tips her head to his shoulder for a brief moment, "I'll never admit that in public though."


End file.
